A pirate's past
by Pink-Wand-Witch
Summary: Promised one-shot for the reviewers of 'The royal pirate'. Probably you can't read it without reading 'The royal pirate'. How did Natsu actually become a part of the Fairy Tail crew? Was he found? Or did he just went by? Or saved someone him and got him there?


**Hey guys, like I promised I write now the one-shot. Thanks to all reviewers of 'The royal pirate'! I'd like to say I will update this but since I wrote myself in a dead end (Gah! Annoying, I don't know how to continue!) and I still have to learn very much, that won't happen this soon. Gomenasai! So I started to write another one-shot without a reference to 'The royal pirate' but I thought since it's a present for you reviewers, I write one about the past of the Fairy Tail crew. Enjoy!**

**A pirate's past**

Natsu stood there alone. For the first time in his life he didn't know what to do. He always had Igneel, his life-saver and foster parent but now he was gone. He disappeared just like that, without a word or an explanation where he went to. Igneel had taught Natsu how to survive, he could hunt fishes and make campfire but until now he hadn't needed it because there had been always Igneel who had cared for him.

But now Natsu was alone in the huge cave which he called his and Igneel's home, the ashes of the fire which had warmed them tonight, still glowing, the bones of their meal which Igneel had hunted yesterday, still lying on the ground.

Igneel wasn't there where he had been though. Natsu didn't wonder if he was just out for hunting their breakfast or walking around, because Igneel always waited until he was awake and started hunting then or he would at least leave behind a note.

Natsu thought about what to do. He could care for the breakfast first. He went out of the cave and started to walk down the hill it was into. A few stones loosened under his feet and one time he almost fell but that was usual for him. He could fight very well with his magic, sometimes he had even defeated Igneel in training (Little did he know that Igneel had let him win on purpose) but he was sometimes a _tiny_ bit reckless and clumsy.

Natsu ran towards the beach. He trapped over a root one time but he could steady him with his arms before he fell. When he reached the beach he ran straight in the water and waited. Igneel had told him that he had to wait until the fishes get used to him and then he had to catch one in a flash and throw him onto the beach.

Natsu did everything how he was supposed to do it but somehow the fishes didn't come near him. They were startled for some reason. **(A./N.: Could it be because he ran into the water?)** Natsu gave up-something he rarely did- and walked towards the land again. There he saw a coconut-palm.

He grinned when he ran over to it. Finally he would get something to it! Igneel had taught him too how to eat a coconut. Natsu tried to jump and get a coconut this way but he was too small. So he tried to climb up the stem. He fell onto the ground. Slowly Natsu was getting annoyed. After the fourth time he fell onto his butt again, he lost his patience and roared a "Fire dragon's iron fist!" and punched the tree with his ignited fist. The coconuts fell down immediately and the palm broke into two pieces which fell over.

Natsu didn't care about the destruction he caused. He was hungry and now he had coconuts. One palm less on this world that was just the price he had to pay for his breakfast.

Natsu got one of the coconuts, sat against the stem on the ground and started to palpate the coconut. Soon he found a sensitive point. He searched for a stone somewhere around him but all he found was sand, a crab and some shells. Natsu jumped up annoyed and ran into the wood behind the beach again. He found a stone near the first trees. Finally he could eat something. Meanwhile it was already midday and he hadn't even breakfast yet.

Natsu arrived at the broken palm and chopped at the sensitive point he had touched before. Soon, there was a hole in the coconut and he drank out the milk in it. Now he had to find a large stone where he could break the coconut into two halves. He was about to stand up when he heard some voices behind him. He hid instinctively behind the stem because Igneel always had told him that he never can be found because normally kids don't get raised by a dragon and live in a wood. Natsu couldn't understand that, he couldn't imagine a better life than his but Igneel had told him this and Igneel was always right.

"What's up with that weird tree, Master?" a kid's voice said. Natsu could hear it very well since he was a dragon slayer.

"I don't know Mirajane, seems as if someone destroyed it." An old manly voice said.

"But you said this part of the island isn't inhabited!"

"I know. It doesn't need an inhabitant to destroy a tree, Mirajane. A stranger could have done it or a storm wave. Maybe it was even an animal."

"We haven't had storm lately and you also said this part of the island is unknown or no one goes here because rumors says a monster live here!"

"Maybe it was the monster!"Another young, male voice said.

"That's crap! There aren't monsters here!" the female voice said again.

"Monsters are man!" The male voice said.

"Okay, stop that, you're scaring Lisanna Elfman. If there were monsters, I wouldn't let you accompany me. And Mirajane, watch your mouth." The old voice said before the argument between the two young ones could break out.

Natsu guessed that there were four persons, this old geezer, Mirajane, Lisanna and Elfman. Weird persons, wandering around in a part of the island that was inhabited and where a monster could live. The Natsu understood. They were talking about this island! And it wasn't inhabited. And the monsters were him and Igneel! Okay, Igneel was a dragon and Igneel had told Natsu that humans are scared of dragons, but Natsu himself was a normal (at least a little bit normal) human! They were mean, call him a monster.

Natsu jumped up from his hideout and screamed: "I'm not a monster you idiots!" He saw how a little girl hid behind a old geezer who was just as big as her, how a girl with a ponytail jumped into a fighting stance and how a boy flinched because he was surprised. The old geezer didn't do anything. Natsu sulked in front of them.

"Hello kid. My name is Master Makarov, and who are you?" the old man finally spoke.

"Natsu Dragneel, but that's none of your business." The man smirked.

"So where are your parents?" he continued.

"You mean Igneel? He's gone but that's also none of your business."

"So where do you live?"

"Is this an interrogation? In a cave and mind your own business now!" Natsu roared.

"Hey! Watch your mouth, pinky! He's the famous Master of the Fairy Tail crew!" The girl roared back.

This startled Natsu.

"What's a Fairy Tail crew?", he asked. The girl looked at him perplexed.

"You cannot tell me you never heard about us!"she roared and started to move to punch Natsu. However, the geezer held her back.

"Calm down, Mirajane. He was raised here and lives in a cave, did you expect something another?" He looked at Natsu.

"Natsu was it?"Natsu nodded. "Fairy Tail is our family. We live together and laugh together and fight together. Fairy Tail is a pub and a hotel, a building on this island on the other side. This island's name is Tortuga. Our family always comes together in this pub where we sing and laugh and eat and drink. I run that pub. But we don't call our costumers our family; we call these our family, who are known as the Fairy Tail crew. It's a pirate crew. A few of them can stay in my hotel when they're injured or when they just don't want to go. The Fairy Tail hotel is something like the headquarters of the Fairy Tail pirate crew and it was my idea to form this crew. So I'm the Master of Fairy Tail."

Natsu blinked. Once, twice. He didn't understand very much of that just now. He got a headache from all these words and it sounded way too _smart_ to understand. The girl with the ponytail rolled her eyes.

"When you're explaining something no one can understand it! I will explain. So Natsu" she turned towards Natsu, ignoring Master Makarov who was sulking.

"So Natsu, Master Makarov here opened a pub that is also a hotel. Got it?" Natsu nodded. He had understood that before too, just the pirate thing was confusing.

"Along with the putel-I'm saying so, it's a mixture of hotel and pub- he made a pirate crew. We're here on Tortuga, the island where pirates can gather. This pirate crew's home where they arrive to after a long time on sea is the putel. And master Makarov, who built up all this, is our Master. So we are a part of Fairy Tail too. And now excuse us; we have to find some roots of a rare flower for the putel." She was about to walk further but the Master hold her back. He looked over to Natsu.

"Did you understand everything?" he asked. Natsu nodded again. His head felt slowly like a wobble doll. The Master smiled.

"Do you want to make experience how it is to live in Fairy Tail?" he asked. Natsu titled his head a bit and gaped slightly. That was their family and they were about to let him into it? But he didn't need a family, did he? But he somehow really wanted to join this Fairy Tail thing and he also hadn't a real home. But then he had to live without any memoirs of Igneel. Wait-Natsu looked down on him. He had his scarf and he had also his memories. Natsu bit his lip. He really wanted to join, but he also wanted to stay.

Then the little girl, who hid the whole time behind Master Makarov stepped next to Mirajane, the girl with the ponytail. Natsu was surprised that she seemed to be as old as him.

"It will be fun! And then I can play with you and don't have to be bored the most of the time since no one wants to play, everyone always want to fight." She sulked. Natsu was excited. It would be fun for sure and since everyone wanted to fight it would be even more fun!

"I'll come with you!" The Master gave him a big smile.

"Are you sure? You would be a pirate. That are lawless persons and since you're a mage you probably wanted become a guard." The boy said arm-crossed.

"Why would I want to become a guard? That's lame. A pirate's life is so much better!" Natsu replied. Master Makarov gave him a even bigger smile. Natsu remembered what Igneel told him one day.

"_Natsu" Igneel said, looking down on him with stern eyes. _

"_Never go to the government. You're a dragon slayer and these aren't seen very gladly in the government. They destroy too much and say that there are dragons outside and the government is denying this now for centuries so the public won't get in panic. The best is if you'll live unknown in a forest. Get yourself a wife, form a little family and hide from the government. Or live as a lawless person but _never ever_ go to the government." Natsu gave him a smile. _

"_Nah, I'll live with you here and maybe get one day out, but then I won't be a government-man. Following rules is boring."_

Natsu nodded slightly. He'll live a lawless life, just like he promised. Mirajane gave him a welcoming smile now too. But it disappeared fast.

"So then become useful and tell us where we can found this flower!" she held up a piece of paper where a flower was drawn on it. Natsu recognized it at once.

"Oh, these ones. I and Igneel trained into a field with these flowers the day before yesterday and they smelled horrible. But I think we burnt all the flowers." Everyone except Makarov gaped.

"Why do you train with your father?"

"You burnt them?"

"What are you?!" All these questions flooded on him and Natsu giggled.

"Let's go, maybe we left some!" Natsu turned around and started to walk into the direction where the field was. Behind him giggled Makarov and Lisanna, Mirajane and Elfman asked him still tons of questions. His new family, his nakamas. Natsu smiled his trademark, toothy grin.

**So that was the history of the Fairy Tail crew. I hope you liked it and if there're questions, review them or pm me and I'll answer you personally and I'll answer in the next chapter too. Thanks to all reviewers, You are awesome! So I'll figure fast something out how to continue and I also hope someone get finally the idea to ban class tests. **

**Bye, Pink-Wand-Witch! (I have a new avatar, check it out!) **


End file.
